


give all my secrets away

by LiteraLi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x18, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, mentions of Smoaking Canarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraLi/pseuds/LiteraLi
Summary: Before returning to the Waverider, Sara shares a drink with Oliver and Felicity as they reminisce about old times and some secrets are revealed, old and new...Based off the 7x18 sneak peek.





	give all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

> Could not get this idea out of my head after that sneak peek for 7x18 with Sara and Felicity.  
> This fic contains discussions only of Smoaking Canarrow, but if that's not for you, please feel free to skip!  
> Hope you enjoy :)  
> Title from 'Secrets' by One Republic

“So, you’ll never guess what your wife told me the other day,” Sara says with a sly smile to Oliver, followed by a wink to Felicity.

 

“Hey! That was a private conversation.” Felicity protests. “Tell us about the time you and the team turned into puppets again!”

 

The three of them are sitting in Oliver and Felicity’s living room, holding glasses of amber liquid. After the crazy events of the last few days, Felicity had invited Sara to have dinner with them before she had to get back to the Waverider. Following a delectable meal prepared by Oliver, they made their way over to the couch and Oliver had poured them each a drink - whisky for him and Sara and apple juice for Felicity, while Sara stayed none the wiser.

 

“No, no,” Oliver moves slightly from his position on the couch, where Felicity had been leaning against him. Felicity falls back and he takes the opportunity to turn away from her, blocking her protests and towards Sara, who’s sitting to his left. “Tell me what she said, Sara. There are no secrets between man and wife.” He finishes with a glare to said wife.

 

“Fine, fine, you can tell him. But just remember that I chose you in the end!” Felicity isn’t really that worried about Oliver finding out she had been attracted to Sara. But she does know that he still sometimes feels like he doesn’t deserve her, and she doesn’t want him to think - even fleetingly - about the possibility of her being with anyone else.

 

Oliver looks confused for a moment at her comment, but then turns eagerly back to Sara.

 

“Felicity said she used to be into me and she liked it when I flirted with her!” Sara bursts out in one breath, her eyes lighting up and her lips turned up in a huge grin.

 

Felicity knows that whatever Oliver had been expecting, it wasn’t this. His eyes open in shock, and he turns to Felicity, opening and closing his mouth but with no words coming out. Sara giggles manically behind him. 

 

“Hey, she used to do the salmon ladder too, and she called me cute! You and I both know I didn’t have much else going on for me at the time, except for pining obsessively over you.” Felicity rubs her hand up and down Oliver’s forearm, trying to ease the shock. “Nothing happened.”

 

“But..,” Oliver turns back to Sara again, “Weren’t  _ we _ together then?”

 

Oh _ no he didn't _ . Is he insinuating what she thinks he is? Uh uh.

 

“So what if we were?” Sara asks angelically. She is clearly enjoying what she started.

 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity interrupts, raising her voice slightly. “ You just found out that  _ your wife _ is attracted to another woman and you're surprised that  _ Sara _ , who you've known for  _ years  _ is bi, was flirting with me while you two were together?!

 

“And to think I was worried about how this might affect how you feel about  _ our  _ relationship. Do you find it so hard to believe that someone else might have found  _ me _ attractive?” She is in full blown loud-voice now, and she's nowhere near ready to stop.

 

“Felicity, that's not what I meant! I'm just -”

 

“Oh this is  _ so much better  _ than I imagined it would be.” Sara leans back against the armrest, and if she wants a show, Felicity is going to give her one. And no, not  _ that _ kind of show. 

 

“This is coming from Mister ‘I cheated on my girlfriend with her sister’ -”

 

“I'm the sister!” Sara chimes in.

 

“That was...a long time ago... Felicity, honey, please -”

 

“Don't you honey me, mister!”

 

“I was just surprised, Felicity, really. You and Sara would make a great couple! I mean -”

 

“Ok then, Sara -”

 

“- theoretically, I meant that theoretically! Please do not leave me for her, Felicity.”

 

“Hey, hey, in a relationship! And if the chemistry between you wasn't obvious before - which, spoiler alert, it totally was - you should see yourselves right now.” Sara is still giggling loudly, clearly proud of herself. “You're still cute, Felicity, even when you're yelling.”

 

Felicity stops for a moment and takes a breath. This conversation has gotten way out of hand. Sara is smirking at her, it's clear she used the phrase just to try and get another rise out of her. And Oliver is looking at her with puppy eyes, trying to get himself out of trouble, even though he's not sure what he did wrong. Scratch that, he's looking at her with a look she's been seeing quite often lately, in their bedroom. And suddenly she's hot and bothered for a completely different reason.

 

It's funny, really, here they are, three attractive people who are all, or have been, into one another at one point or another. And she's yelling about the situation when really if it the circumstances had been different - “You know, if you were single, Sara, I would suggest that the three of us just got all of this” - she makes a sweeping hand motion between the three of them - “out of our systems once and for all.” And oh, yes, these baby hormones are no joke, because just saying that out loud is definitely doing something for her.

 

“Felicity!” And  _ there's  _ the reaction she was looking for from her husband. She grins at his incredulous look.

 

“Hey, it's not me it's the -” she stops herself just before the next word, holding up her hands in defence. She may not be drunk on whisky, but she's drunk on something else and she almost forgot that Sara doesn't know about the b-a-b-y.

 

“Wow, Oliver.” Sara is beaming. “What did you put in her glass because I want some of that! Although maybe you've had enough, sweetie. Not that I'm not flattered.”

 

“I'm not drunk!” Felicity exclaims. It is somehow very important to her that both Sara and Oliver know that she meant what she said. “Oliver, tell Sara that -”

 

And suddenly she and Oliver are doing that thing where they communicate silently with their eyes. If he tells Sara she's not drunk, they'll have to explain that she's drinking apple juice. And if they tell her that, she's going to find out about the baby. And she can sense that Oliver wants to tell her about the baby. And now she wants to tell their friend too, more than she wants to have a threesome with her. Although that's an image she won't be getting out of her head for a while, that's for sure.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity says again, this time her voice steady, “tell Sara how you know that I'm not drunk.”

 

“It's ok, Felicity, I believe you…,” Sara soothes, not catching on yet to what's happening.

 

“Sara,” Oliver addresses her, trying to keep a straight face, but failing as he grins widely, “Felicity is drinking apple juice.”

 

Felicity watches as Sara takes in the information, thinking it over, looking back and forth at the two of them, until finally she inquires, “Felicity, are you -?”

 

“I'm pregnant.” This is only the second person they've told and it fills her up with a warm bubbly feeling. Happiness.

 

“Oh my god, you guys! That's  _ amazing _ !” Sara flings her arms around the both of them, squeezing tight. “I'm so happy for you two.”

 

Sara eases back from the hug (and hugging on the couch is more of a cuddle pile, in Felicity's opinion, but she keeps that thought to herself). “Felicity, all joking aside, I don't know if you know this but back then, when I broke up with Oliver and I told him he needed someone who could harness the light he has inside, I was talking about you. Forget the flirting and the crushes and the pining, I knew you two were meant to be together. And just the two of you,” she finishes with a wink.

 

“Thank you, Sara. And you also have your own light. I'm glad you found your own someone to help you realize that, not that you needed to find someone to realize that, but I'm glad you did and I hope you work things out soon.” Felicity babbles.

 

“Thanks, Felicity. Now tell me all the itty bitty baby details! When are you due? Do you know what you're having?”

 

Felicity settles back against Oliver again, feeling at peace and overjoyed as Oliver describes every minute detail of her pregnancy to Sara (“ _ The baby is the size of a lemon. I think it's a girl but we don't know yet. We have names picked out but we're waiting until he or she is born to share.”).  _  She almost forgets their earlier conversation.

 

That is, until Sara is hugging her goodbye and she whispers loudly, clearly meaning for Oliver to overhear, “hey, if this marriage and kids things doesn't work out someday and I'm also single, you give me a call, cutie!” and Oliver yells, “Hey!”

  
But Oliver's not complaining later that night when Felicity needs to use all her pent-up energy from the whole ordeal - with him and only him.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!  
> I really hope Oliver and Felicity tell Sara about the baby on the show, she would be such an awesome aunt.


End file.
